The Hunger Games: Orchid's Story
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: 13-year old Orchid Trainer is chosen as the tribute from District 8, along with a boy named Cordo. Follow Orchid's fight for survival as she faces the Careers, Tracker Jackers, and many other dangers. Will she make it out? Read and Find out! Please commen


**Hello! I'm grovyrosegirl! I LOVE the Hunger Games so I just had the urge to make a Fanfiction for it. So enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMMENT! Because I love comments!**

….

"Come on people! Today's the Reaping! Move it!" shouted the manager. "That's right! I'm talking to you Red!" She gave the "look" that people give others when they're frustrated. Plus, when my manager calls me "Red", that means she's mad. I always knew she meant me when called someone Red because I was the only one in the dress shop who had red hair.

"Sorry ma'am," I said softly. The other girls gave me sorry looks. They knew the manager was especially hard on me because I was the youngest at age 13. Clarissa, the blonde girl (age 16) who worked next to me at our table, patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Orchid," Clarissa whispered, "She does this every year before the Reaping, you'll get used to it."

I smiled and nodded. There have been days where our manager was practically ripping her hair out, so this was considered an easy day. It had been a year since Mother died from illness she received from the fumes at the factory. My dad had been struggling to keep making money. So my 17 year old sister May, and I decided we would both get jobs to help Dad as he continued to work at the Factory. May was hired at one of the warehouses while I got a job at the local dress shop. Though sometimes I returned to our small home crying from the insults I received at the shop, I continued to work here. After all, rumor has it that the Factory is much worse.

"Okay girls," the manager called out, "due to today being a holiday, you all get to go home early, sign out before you leave." I heard many sighs of relief as the girls in my group walked out. I picked up the clipboard by the door and signed my name.

_Orchid Trainer_

…

Things seemed normal as I walked down the dirt road to my house. I saw the crooked houses with people on their rigid patios, younger kids playing with sticks in the mud, and young men and women with dusty clothes emerging from the Factory. But that day, something caught my eye. In the brown and grey colors of roads and houses, I saw a tiny color of green. Curious, I walked over to it. I was shocked to see a tiny blade of grass sticking out from a pile of mud. Grass. In District 8, it's almost impossible to find grass. Mainly because of the pollution caused by the Factory and the lack of Forest, so to find grass means you're lucky here. I've seen a few individuals who wear charms with pieces of grass they've found. I gently plucked it from the spot and ran home.

….

"Dad! May!" I called out as I entered our small one story house. May who was sitting at the table reading supply orders looked up at me.

"Dad's not home yet," May replied, "What is it?"

I ran over to her and showed her the piece of grass, "I found it when I was walking home, isn't it neat?" Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

"We need to make you a charm," May finally said. She got up, looked though a cabinet and took out some glue, a lanyard, and two small pieces of clear plastic. She put some glue on the one piece of plastic, placed the piece of grass on it, pressed the other piece of plastic on top, and then finally tied it around the lanyard. "There, your own grass necklace." I smiled at her as I tied it around my neck.

"Hi girls," Dad greeted as he walked through the door.

"Dad! I have a grass charm!" I exclaimed. He looked at the necklace and smiled.

"Then you're a lucky girl," Dad replied. "Alright, now get washed up, the Reaping is in an hour,"

May and I nodded and headed to our room.

…

Dressed in my green spotted dress, my hair tied into a bun, and wearing May's old boots, I walked down with May. Her hair that was as red as mine was curly, she wore her white dress, and Mother's old heels. We headed down to Town Square, where the Tributes for the 85th Hunger Games would be announced.

Town Square was buzzing with everyone lining up in their places. May and I separated to join our ages groups. Everyone was silent as the Mayor came out onto to the stage.

"Welcome!" he called out, "It is time to choose our tributes! First up, our male tribute!" He reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip. "Cordo Naysmith!" I looked to see a boy from my age group walking up to the stage, shaking. I knew that boy, he was the son of my manager. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes. I could already picture his mother weeping at work tomorrow at the shop.

"Now the Female tribute!" the Mayor called out.

I suddenly knew I was never going to the shop again when he announced the female tribute.

"Orchid Trainer!"

I heard May scream.

….

**DUN! DUN! DUNNNNN!**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
